


heart and soul

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill is an asshole, Eddie has anxiety, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise, Late Night McDonalds, Light Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie is on SNL, This is going to be so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: When Eddie is offered a ride home after a disastrous night out, he never expected it to flip his whole life upside down.He never expected for Richie Tozier to make him fall in love, heart and soul.





	1. the lift home

**Author's Note:**

> previously known as "this is the sound of my soul (this is the sound)" but totally rebranded and has a more established plot!

Eddie nursed his drink, trying to resist the urge to place his head on the bar and fall asleep. It had been a long day, too long for that matter, and all Eddie wanted to do was get a plain double cheeseburger from McDonalds and go home to bed. The music was blasting out of the speakers in the club and out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could see Bill swaying his hips from side to side, a glass of whatever in one hand as a random guy danced with him. Across the dance floor, Beverly was chatting to the DJ, probably convincing him to put on some really cheesy song.

It was a Saturday night, and as he had mentioned before, it had been a  _ long _ day.

“Eddie!” Beverly’s voice cut through his thoughts and he held back a groan as she wrapped her hand around his wrist to pull him up towards the dance floor. “Come dance!”

“Bev, I really don’t-” Eddie protested but Beverly wasn’t having it as she pulled him into the middle of the dance floor and spun him under her arm. “I’m ready to head home, Bev.”

“No! The nights still young yet Eddie! Please just another hour and then we’ll head home okay?” Bev begged, blinking her large puppy eyes at him and Eddie sighed. “I’ve even got a friend who’ll come pick you up and take you home since you missed the last train!”

“Fine. One more hour and then I’m going home okay?” At the thought of staying in the club for another hour made him want to claw his eyes out, but if Bev promised him a ride home then he didn’t have any other option. He really didn’t want to pay $50 for a taxi home.

Beverly let out a squeal and downed the drink in her hand, sitting it on the side table before rejoining Eddie as “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” boomed through the speakers. Just as he was about to start dancing, another hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away from Beverly.

“E-Eddie! I’ve got someone I-I think you should m-meet!” Bill cut in and Eddie’s eyes widened, shaking his head.

“No, no, no. Bill not a chance, you’re not setting me up with anyone Bill. No,” he protested, ripping his arm out of his friends grip. “Absolutely not.”

“O-Oh come on E-Eddie!” Bill pleaded. “H-He’s just your t-type!”

“I don’t care if he’s my soulmate, I’m not interested Bill,” Eddie insisted, but it was as though Bill couldn’t even hear him as he was being dragged over to the bar before he could even finish his sentence. “Bill-”

“Greg this is E-Eddie. Eddie t-this is Greg!” Bill grinned and shoved Eddie forward before winking in his direction and disappearing back onto the dance floor.

Eddie wondered how he did it. He had been friends with Bill since kindergarten and he had grown up watching him evolve from being the nervous boy with a stutter to the…confident man with a stutter. Apparently girls and guys found his stutter a turn on. He cleared his throat and turned to Greg, holding out his hand.

“Eddie.”

Greg smiled and shook his hand. “Greg. Can I buy you a drink, Eddie?”

“Vodka orange, please,” Eddie replied with a smile and slipped onto the bar stool next to Greg. Less than ten seconds later, the drink was passed over to him and the conversation began to flow.

Well, somewhat.

Greg was a nice guy, he was smart and decent looking but he wasn’t anywhere near Eddie’s type. They had absolutely nothing in common, not a single thing. Greg was into football, partying and electronic music, and Eddie was not. The whole twenty minutes he spent talking to Greg, he wanted nothing more than to find an excuse to leave.

His chance came a few moments later when Bev stumbled into the bar right between them, breaking their conversation. Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief and slipped off of the stool and brushing his hands down his thighs. “I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Greg nodded his head, clicking his fingers at the barman and ordered some more drinks as Eddie backed up, heading to the bathroom. He stopped at the sinks, staring at his reflection in the mirror, at the hairstyle that was long destroyed thanks to the humidity in the club. He turned on the cold water tap and splashed his face with water, cooling his face down immediately. Maybe he could apologise to Greg and find Bev, she did promise him a ride home and he was definitely ready for home.

He gave his reflection one more look over before he left the bathroom, heading back over to the bar to bid Greg a goodbye. Yet as he stepped back into the line of sight, he froze up, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. At the bar, sitting on the stool that Eddie had not long vacated, was Bill...with his tongue down Greg’s throat.

Now, yes Eddie was planning on turning Greg down and heading home, but Bill didn’t know that, and neither did Greg, and yet here they were making out with each other. Bill, his supposed best friend, was making out with the guy he tried to set Eddie up with.

He could feel tears sting at the back of his eyes and he swallowed thickly, lifting his hand up to wipe them over his eyes and cheeks. He shouldn’t have been so affected, it wasn’t ask though he liked Greg, and he most certainly wasn’t planning on going home with him...but that didn’t mean that Bill should have jumped in there before Eddie even had the chance to tell Greg he wasn’t interested himself.

Eddie knew he needed to find Bev, he needed to get the hell out of the club and go home. He would deal with Bill in the morning. He scanned his eyes across the bar, spotting Bev once again by the DJ and he made a beeline for her, grabbing her wrist lightly. “Bev…”

“Eddie! Hey!” Bev grinned, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best Eddie, I love you.”

“I love you too Bev, but I have to go home,” Eddie spoke, just loud enough for Bev to hear over the thumping music. “Please can you call your friend?”

Bev pouted, but as she met Eddie’s eyes, her expression changed and she nodded, pulling out her phone and typing out a text. “His name is Richie and he is driving a black Chevrolet Camaro. He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“He drives a Chevrolet Camaro?” Eddie asked, shock evident on his face as he stared at Beverly. “What...what does he do to be able to afford a car like that?”

Bev laughed, tossing her head back, “He’s a comedian on Saturday Night Live,” she explained with a wink. “Look, he’s a cool guy, and he’ll take you wherever you want to go okay? You can trust him.”

Eddie knew that Beverly wouldn’t do him wrong, and he really wanted to go home. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bill drag Greg towards the men’s toilets, and he forced down the need to vomit in disgust. So much for Bill being his best friend. He nodded his head and gave Bev a parting hug, “I’ll see you okay? I had a good night.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow? Maybe we can get breakfast at that diner you’re always hyping up?”

Eddie nodded with a smile and kissed Bev’s cheek, “Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He pulled away, giving Bev one final hug before heading to the club door and handing over the ticket for his jacket. By the time he stepped outside into the fresh air, he spotted the black Camaro sitting just across the street, music drifting out from the closed door and slightly rolled down window.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie crossed the street, approaching the car and lightly tapping on the window. It rolled down and Eddie had to hold back the gasp at the man who sat behind the wheel. He had a dark nest of curls on top of his head, a pair of tinted glasses on his face and he was dressed in black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Eddie swallowed thickly and he inhaled, “Are you Richie?”

The man chuckled and nodded, pulling off the sunglasses and sitting them in the cup holder before tapping the passenger seat. “The one and only, jump on in cutie, I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks, and he was glad it was so dark outside so that Richie couldn’t see. He smiled and rushed around to the passenger seat and climbed in, buckling up. “Thanks, for coming to get me.”

Richie indicated and pulled out of the parking space, heading down the street. Eddie glanced out of the window as the night lights of the city passed him by, closing his eyes. After a few moments, Richie cleared his throat and spoke up, “Look, it’s really not a problem. I usually work nights, so when I’m not working I drive around and give Bev lifts if she’s out clubbing.”

“She told me you’re on Saturday Night Live,” Eddie answered softly and turned his head back to look at Richie. “I’ve never watched it but...I might have to start.”

It was strange, the feeling that was buzzing through Eddie from the second he stepped into the car. It was as though Richie was one half of a magnet, and Eddie was the other half, attempting to pull together. He had never felt anything like it before, not with any guy he had been on dates with, hell, not even with his ex boyfriend.

“Maybe you should come to see one of the shoots,” Richie suggested with a smirk.

“Maybe I will,” he answered and brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, why don’t I treat you to a McDonalds?” Richie offered, raising his eyebrows, tapping his fingers against the wheel.

At the mention of food, Eddie’s stomach growled and he nodded his head, “Oh god yes.”

Richie chuckled and indicated, pulling in to the first McDonalds that he saw and pulled into the drive thru, “What’s your poison?” He asked as he came to a stop outside the order booth.

“Plain double cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake,” Eddie answered and Richie hummed, ordering for him as well as his own Big Mac and Cola. He pulled away from the order booth and towards the payment window, handing over his credit card. “Wait- no no no, let me pay for my own!”

“Not a chance cutie,” Richie winked and pulled forward, accepting the food from the next window and driving off, parking up in a nearby parking lot. “You look like you’ve had a rough night, the least I can do is buy you a McDonalds.”

Eddie smiled and pulled his burger out of the bag, popping his straw into the milkshake and taking a long sip. He slipped the cup into the holder and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could turn to face Richie properly. “So you just...drive around all night and hope someone texts you for a ride?”

“Not all the time, usually when I know Bev is out,” Richie answered with a shrug, taking a bite of his burger. “So tell me Eddie, what are your interests?”

“Well, I love eighties music, reading, watching movies…” Eddie trailed off as he realised just how lame he was sounding. “I mean...sports, drinking and cars!”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with cars,” Richie said seriously.

“No...no I know there isn’t anything wrong with cars I’m just-”

“Hey!” Richie cut him off with a smile. “I’m joking,” he winked. Eddie glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs lightly. Richie cackled and through his head back, “What about your job? You know that I’m on Saturday Night Live, but what about you, cutie?”

Eddie felt his cheeks flush at the term of endearment and he looked out the window of the car for a moment before he regained some kind of control over his emotions and he smiled, “I’m a nurse,” he answered, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. 

With a noise of interest, Richie turned to face Eddie and grinned, “A nurse huh? So at least I know that if I started to choke, I’d be in more than capable hands!”

With a laugh, Eddie nodded his head and tried not to fidget too much, he really didn’t want to freak Richie out with his stupid anxiety ticks. “Please don’t choke, I might know what I’m doing but uh, I might panic.”

Usually, at this point in a conversation, Eddie’s silence would make the other person uncomfortable and they would go their seperate ways. Instead of quickly driving Eddie home, Richie turned to him, his eyes bright. “Do you have a favourite animal?”

Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise, but smiled, “Well, I love turtles...they are so cute and tiny and I know they don’t do much but they are awesome.”

“I think turtles are amazing,” Richie replied, a fond smile taking over his face. “What’s your favourite movie?”

Another blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks and he bit down on his lip, picking at his pants. “Uh, you have to promise not to laugh at me, but it’s sixteen candles…” Eddie trailed off.

“No way, I love that movie!” Richie exclaimed. “I always say that Bev looks a hell of a lot like-”

“Molly Ringwald?” Eddie questioned.

“Molly Ringwald!”

Eddie let out a laugh and Richie followed suit, “That’s amazing,” he breathed out, smiling wide.

Richie nodded his head, running his hands over his pants, “How do you know Bev anyway?”

“She works with my best-” Eddie cut himself off as his thoughts went to Bill, and what he had done that night in the club. Could he really still call Bill his best friend after that? “She works with Bill.”

“Ah, the boy with the stutter. She hooked up with him once I remember,” Richie mused. “He’s your friend?”

“He was my friend...up until earlier tonight,” Eddie whispered, opening his burger and taking a bite. “I don’t think I could call him a friend now.”

“What happened?” Richie asked, tilting his head to the side as he too turned his attention to Eddie.

“He tried to set me up with someone at the club, and I went to the bathroom but when I came back, Bill was making out with the guy he tried to set me up with,” he explained, twirling his straw around to mix up his milkshake. “So yeah, I don’t think I can call him my friend anymore.”

Richie stared at him, blinking a few times before he shook his head, “Hold up, he set you up with a guy, and when you went to pee...he stole him from you? That’s...not cool.”

“I mean, it’s not like I was planning on going home with the guy, but Bill could have at least waited until I had turned him down before he made his move, you know?” Eddie whispered, feeling his throat close up. “I mean, I know I’m not exactly anyone’s first choice but-”

“Woah, I’m going to stop you right there. What makes you think that you wouldn’t be anyone’s first choice?” Richie interrupted him, his eyes wider than before. “I’ve only known you an hour and I think you’re amazing.”

Eddie felt his cheeks flush and he sipped at his milkshake again, “I’m socially awkward, when people compliment me I blush like a fourteen year old, when anyone remotely shows interest in me I get all...weird. Kind of like I’m doing right now. I...I have anxiety too, which doesn’t help with all of this social stuff.”

Right at that moment, Eddie wanted to disappear into the seat until Richie dropped him off at home and forget all about this night, and Richie. Except, Eddie really didn’t want to forget about Richie, not at all. He inhaled as he felt Richie’s fingers grip his chin, tilting his head up so they were making eye contact, their faces inches from one another. Just then, it felt like the air had left the car and Eddie couldn’t seem to look away from Richie.

“I don’t think you’re weird…” Richie breathed, reaching up to brush a strand of Eddie’s hair out of his face. “I think you’re really amazing, and as for your anxiety, it’s not something I would ever judge you on and guys should respect that. If I was your date, I’d never ever rush you.”

Eddie bit his lip and fought back the urge to duck his head away from Richie’s intense gaze. He reached his hand down to pick up his milkshake, but as he did so his hand hit the button to turn on the music.

_ Darling you got to let me know _

_ Should I stay or should I go? _

_ If you say that you are mine _

_ I'll be here 'til the end of time _

“I love this song!” Eddie grinned, pushing the empty burger wrappers to the side as he danced in the seat, for the first time in the night, not caring about the fact that Richie was staring at him. That feeling lasted a whole two seconds before he froze, staring at Richie with wide eyes. “Shit-”

Instead of a look of pity radiating in Richie’s eyes, it was awe. “I love this song too!” He grinned and turned up the volume, breaking into song. **_“_**_This indecision's bugging me (esta indecision me molesta). If you don't want me, set me free (si no me quieres, librame)”_

Eddie laughed and joined in,  ** _“_ ** _ Exactly whom I'm supposed to be (digame que tengo ser). Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (no sabes que ropas me queda)” _

As the chorus came around, the two of them were rocking out in the front seats of Richie’s Camaro, with no care for who could hear them or see them.

_ “Should I stay or should I go now? (tengo frío por los ojos) _

_ If I go there will be trouble (tengo frio por los ojos) _

_ And if I stay it will be double _

_ Si me quedo sera el doble _

_ So ya gotta let me know me tienes que decir _

_ Should I stay or should I go?” _

The song came to a close and there was a brief silence as their eyes met once more, the air once again leaving the vicinity. “That was really fun,” Eddie breathed. “Really, really fun.”

Richie smirked, “I did too, we should-”

Eddie never got to find out what Richie was about to say, as someone knocked on the window, breaking them out of the spell they were under. Richie rolled down the window, turning his attention to the person, “Can I help you?”

“You’re blocking my car,” the man said, pointing behind Richie’s car to the one he was blocking in the parking space across from him.

“Right, sorry man,” Richie answered, rolling up his window and reversing out of his space.

As he did so, Eddie glanced at the clock on the dashboard and his eyes widened, “Oh, it’s almost four in the morning,” he gasped, shocked that he was out so late.

“Oh, wow,” Richie cleared his throat. “I’ll take you home yeah? Pop your address into the Sat-Nav.” Eddie tapped his address into the screen on the dashboard and he smiled, “Thanks, Richie.”

The drive back to Eddie’s place was in almost silence, the only noise was the one coming from the radio. An hour ago, Eddie would have hoped that the ride would have been fast and painless, yet now he wanted nothing more than for it to drag in and take as long as possible.

Yet fate was not on his side.

“Well, here we are,” Richie sighed softly as he put the car into park outside Eddie’s apartment building.

“Oh...wow,” Eddie breathed, looking outside to the empty street. “Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“Yeah, it was really nice meeting you Eddie.”

Eddie looked up at Richie, feeling himself gravitate towards him, “Thanks...for picking me up, and for the McDonalds.”

“You’re welcome, honestly, anytime,” Richie smiled, his hand reaching out, brushing his fingers against Eddie’s.

“Richie I-”

The loud noise of Richie’s phone ringing broke them, once again, out of the spell they were under. Richie winced and clicked on the hands-free, Beverly’s voice screaming through the speakers.

“R-Rich-ie. Richie can- can you come get me!” She sobbed down the line and Richie pinched his nose.

“What’s happened Bev? Is everything okay?”

“I-I’ve had too much to drink Rich-” Bev hiccuped. “I- I don’t know- I don’t know where I live Rich.”

“Okay, okay give me ten minutes and I’ll be there okay?” Richie sighed and shook his head as the phone line went dead. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay, go pick up Bev,” Eddie said softly. “Thanks again, for the ride home.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Bye.”

He never waited for a response, slipping out of the car and closing the door behind him. He paused on the stairs, turning his head back, but as he did, Richie’s car was gone, and Eddie had missed his chance.

Eddie felt a lump form in his throat as he opened his apartment door and slipped inside, locking it behind him. Out of all his failed set-up’s, he had never felt a feeling of emptiness that they hadn’t worked out. Yet here he was, upset, over a guy who just gave him a lift home. Who probably had no intention of ever seeing him again.

Hopefully he had some ice cream in the freezer.


	2. the phone call

Eddie woke up the following morning to the sound of his phone buzzing against his bedside cabinet. He thought about ignoring it for a moment, after glancing at the clock to see that it was barely 9am, but decided that it could be important, so he should pick it up. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed and looking at the caller ID, and he froze. Bill’s name was staring back at him and the memories from the previous night came back to him in one foul wave. 

Bill trying to set him up with a guy. Bill then making out with that guy when Eddie went to the bathroom and subsequently sleeping with him.

Bile rose up in his throat and he tossed his phone onto the bed as he darted to the bathroom to bring up the food and drink he had consumed the previous night. Eddie let out a sob once he was sure he was finished, flushing the toilet and bringing his legs up to his chest. Fuck Bill, fuck him and fuck everything. 

Eventually, when he was sure he wasn’t going to be sick anymore, Eddie pulled himself off of the bathroom floor and brushed his teeth thoroughly and headed back to the bedroom. He picked up his phone once more, glancing at the lock screen. Bill had called him a few times as well as left a few messages behind but Eddie just ignored them and moved on. The most recent message he received was from Beverly, asking if he was still up for lunch at twelve, at his favourite diner. 

He groaned, totally forgetting about their plans for a moment, thanks to Bill and the fact that he was an awful best friend. Rubbing his eyes, Eddie tapped back a message to Bev, letting her know that he would be there at the diner at twelve. A few moments later, he received a reply with a kissing emoji and he plugged his phone back in. 

“Okay, time for a shower Eddie.” He spoke to himself, heading back to the bathroom and turning on the hot water, sliding in and washing himself from head to two with the ‘Snow Fairy’ shower gel from Lush. It always made him smell like cotton candy, which he loved. He loved the way it made him feel and smell, also it made his skin smooth which was also a huge bonus. 

Once he was out of the shower and feeling a lot more awake, and clean, he made his way to the kitchen and sighed at the mess he had made the night before. Just like that, the events that occurred after he left the club came back to his mind and he swallowed thickly. Richie Tozier, the man who had driven him home and not only bought him a McDonalds, but cheered up his whole damn night. 

Eddie only wished he wasn’t such an anxious disaster and asked for Richie’s number. Instead he was left with nothing but an aching heart and the thought of ‘what if’. It wasn’t until he was walking towards the diner just before twelve that he remembered that Richie and Bev were friends. They were close friends so if Eddie could only just pluck up the courage to ask her for his number? He would be so proud of himself. 

Bev was already at the diner when Eddie stepped inside, and she looked like death itself. He walked over, sitting opposite with a small smile on his lips, “What happened to you last night?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and Bev laughed softly.

“If I told you I got really drunk and then defended your honour, would you believe me?” She asked and Eddie blinked in confusion. “I yelled at Bill, for setting you up with that guy and then sleeping with him himself,” she sighed. “He was a dick to you, and I told him you saw him go to the bathroom. He said he was going to try and call you even though I told him not to bother. Did he?”

Sighing, Eddie nodded his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, finally addressing the multiple messages from Bill, as well as the voicemail he left. He pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the voicemail.

**“Eddie, Eddie I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. Fuck I am such a bad friend. Please call me back, I just wanna talk. Please? Fuck Eddie I’m sorry. I was so drunk, you gotta understand that I was so drunk and I wasn’t in my right mind. I’m sorry.”**

God, Bill did sound absolutely smashed, but that didn’t mean Eddie was ready to forgive him for what he did. After all, if sleeping with someone you set a friend up with was due to being totally smashed, then maybe he shouldn’t be drinking at all. He sighed and looked at the messages, all pretty much the same as the voicemail, asking for Eddie to call him back and how sorry he was. 

“Thanks Bev,” Eddie smiled at her, reaching over to take her hand. “Thank you for calling Bill out and thank you for arranging my ride home last night too.”

At that, Bev grinned, perking up. “Oh Richie! Did he treat you right? I remember calling him last night and he came to pick me up pretty fast, taking me home. He’s so nice, did you like him?” Her questions came in a quick fire, one after the other and overwhelmed Eddie just a little. 

Once she had stopped, he nodded his head, “He was… actually pretty amazing,” Eddie admitted, looking down at his hands. “He was nice, really nice, nicer than any other guy I have ever met and he, he treated me like a normal human being. Bought me a McDonalds and everything.” At the memory, Eddie couldn’t contain the smile and it was obvious that Bev didn’t miss it either. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” She grinned, squeezing his hand tight. “You  _ like _ Richie, huh? Well, did you plan to meet up again?” Bev was looking at Eddie all hopeful and he knew she was going to be so disappointed. He was right as he shook his head and the smile dropped from her face. “Oh honey, you didn’t get his number?”

Eddie blinked, “Bev, of course I didn’t get his number. I’m riddled with anxiety remember? The thought of putting myself out there after being treated so badly at the club? I was terrified. So I kept my mouth shut, just like I always do.” He hated himself for not being forward with his feelings, and he knew he was probably going to have to book an appointment with his therapist and talk about it, but right now he just wanted to sulk.

Bev sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Damn it Eddie. I really wish I could give you his number, but because he’s on SNL and is quite a well known person, his agent doesn’t like me handing out his number to people. Richie would have to give it to you himself.” At her words, Eddie deflated. So much for that plan. In a flash though, Bev suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. “Wait… I might not be able to give you Richie’s number, but I can give Richie  _ your  _ number. If you’re comfortable with that?”

At Bev’s words, Eddie’s eyes widened, his heart hammering in his chest. Slowly, he eventually nodded his head. “I - yes… would you?” His answer surprised him completely. It was as though Richie was suddenly rising above his anxiety, which was scary yet… exciting at the same time. 

They finished their lunch together in peace, before Bev said her goodbyes, probably to go back to bed and sleep off her hangover. Eddie walked home with a bounce in his step, suddenly feeling a whole lot better than he had that morning. He stepped into the house, hanging his keys up, heading to the living room. He barely made it to the couch when his phone lit up again. 

Hoping that it was Richie, Eddie reached for his phone but was left disappointed when he saw it was only Bill. Realising that he’d have to face the music sooner or later, Eddie sighed and answered the phone, bringing it to his ear, “Bill.”

“Eddie, fuck, finally! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day and I came round to your place earlier but you weren’t home!” Bill started rambling and Eddie pinched his nose. He really didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. 

“I was out for lunch with Bev,” Eddie explained, keeping his tone neutral. “And I was ignoring you for a reason Bill, a reason I know you’re aware of.” He felt tears in his eyes and he wiped them away fast. 

Bill was silent for a moment on the other end before he let out a heavy sigh, “Look, Eddie. I know what I did was shitty and I’m sorry, but let’s be honest. Were you going to go home with Greg? Were you going to sleep with him? I don’t think you were. I mean, come on, you guys were in no way compatible with one another.” 

_ Then why did you try and set us up then, Bill?  _ The question made Eddie’s back go straight like a rod and more tears spilled down his cheeks. He couldn’t think of anything to say, not one thing and so he just choked out a soft reply. “N-No.”

“So what’s the big deal, eh?” Bill asked, and Eddie could practically see him grinning. “I got laid and you got to go home just like you  _ always _ do. Win win situation in my eyes. So we can just move on and go back to normal right?”

_ No.  _

There had never been a moment where Eddie wanted to scream at Bill, call him out for being a shitty friend and using his anxiety and need for avoiding confrontation against him. He wanted to cry and hang up on him and cause a fit, but he didn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ . Instead, Eddie just sagged into the couch and let Bill chat away to him about how good Greg was in bed, even though he’d never see him again. 

When he couldn’t listen to Bill for a second longer, Eddie came up with some lie that he was sleepy and was going for a nap and hung up, tossing his phone away. He spent the next hour sobbing into his pillow on the sofa until his throat was red raw and aching and there were no more tears left for him to cry. 

It was the sound of his phone buzzing with an incoming message that dragged him back to reality and Eddie wiped his eyes, sitting up to see who it was. He thought it might have been Bill again, but he was pleasantly surprised to see it was not his asshole ex best friend, but in fact an unknown number with the first line of the text that simply said; “Hi, this is Richie.”

The message was followed up with another and Eddie bit his lip, pulling his legs to his chest as he opened the message, reading it slowly, heart beating against his ribcage. 

**[From Richie]** Hi, this is Richie. 

**[From Richie] ** The guy who drove you home last night. Bev gave me your number, I hope that was okay? I just wanted to check that you were okay after last night. You were pretty upset. 

**[From Eddie]** Hi Richie, yeah I let Bev give you my number since she said she couldn’t give me yours. This was a little easier though, since I didn’t have to make the first move. 

**[From Richie]** Quick response there, Eds. It was like you were waiting for me. Seriously though, are you alright?

**[From Eddie] ** Not really…

Within moments, Eddie’s phone was lighting up with an incoming call from Richie. He bit his lip before answering it, bringing the phone to his ear, “Hi Richie,” he whispered, voice still hoarse from crying.

“Shit, you  _ really _ aren’t okay,” Richie breathed down the line and Eddie almost swooned. Richie’s voice was just like he remembered it from the night before; soft and smooth, making him shiver. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Normally, Eddie wouldn’t tell anyone but his therapist what he was feeling at that moment. He was so used to keeping his thoughts to himself, to being walked all over that it was unusual for someone to outright ask him how he was feeling, and to talk about it. “You- you really want me to talk about it?”

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line before Richie spoke up once more, “Of course, Eds. You’re upset, and we might have only met each other last night, but the thought of you being sad makes me sad. So please, if you need to talk, then talk to me. I’ve been told I’m a great listener.”

Just like that, it was like Eddie’s filter had gone and all his feelings were pouring out like a waterfall. He told Richie everything that had happened that day; from waking up and vomiting, to listening to Bill talk about himself on the phone for an hour. When he was done, he was sobbing again and Richie’s voice was soothing and calm in his ear. “You- I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” Richie asked calmly. “Eddie, Bill is not your friend if that’s the way he treats you. What kind of friend does that anyway? Especially one that is considered to be your best friend.” Eddie could hear how tense Richie’s voice was, and it made him feel a little warm inside. 

Eddie didn’t want to keep talking about Bill though, not when he had Richie on the phone. “Can we talk about something else?” He asked, playing with the hem of his sweater. “When is your next shift at SNL? I remember you promising to let me come to one of your shows.”

“I did!” Richie clapped over the phone. “I’m glad you remembered that, because I certainly didn’t. I’m going to be doing a new skit next week and I already enquired about you coming along. What do you think?” Richie sounded so happy and Eddie was so… surprised that he already arranged for Eddie to come to see a show. 

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, falling back onto the sofa. “You really already arranged for me to come to see your skit?” He asked. “That- what if we never saw each other again? How would you explain that?”

Richie was silent for a moment, before he spoke back up, “Eddie, if you didn’t tell Bev to give me your number I would have asked her myself. Hell, I was going to ask you last night. I would have, if Bev didn’t call demanding I go pick her up. Last night, I connected with you in a way I have never connected with another human being before and I know- I know you’re scared but if you’d let me I’d love to get to know you.”

His voice was so sincere and Eddie felt his heart thumping hard, tears building in his eyes, “You really mean that, don’t you?” He asked quietly, exhaling and then taking a large inhale. “You want to get to know me? As a friend.”

“As  _ more _ than a friend, Eds. If you feel the same way as me, of course, which I really hope you do. I was so sure you felt it too. You did, right? Please tell me I didn’t imagine it.”

Shaking his head, even though Richie couldn’t see, Eddie managed to stammer out a quick response. “You didn’t- you didn’t imagine it. I- I thought I was the only one.”

“You definitely were not the only one,” Richie breathed and Eddie pressed the phone closer to his ear, grinning like a mad man. He was a little glad that Richie couldn’t see him at that point, because he was sure he looked completely and utterly ridiculous. “I’d really like to see you again, Eddie. This time not in a car driving home from a club.” 

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks as he realised that Richie was asking him out on a date, a real life actual date. “Are you asking me out on a date, Mr Tozier?” He asked, trying to make his voice sound teasing but it probably only sounded like a squeaky mouse. 

“That is exactly what I’m doing, Mr Kaspbrak. Now- what do you say?” He asked and Eddie didn’t have any other answer for him  _ but  _ yes. So a yes he gave him, soft and a little unsure, but a yes all the same. Richie was very obviously grinning on the other end of the phone, but didn’t want to push Eddie into changing his mind, which he appreciated. “So are you going to Beverly’s party on Friday?”

Oh shit, Eddie had completely forgotten that Bev’s birthday was on Friday and she was throwing a very fancy dinner party with her closest friends, which included Eddie. “Oh fuck I- I totally forgot about that,” he mumbled. He hadn’t even got her a present, so he would have to go shopping for one through the week. “I’ll probably be there,” he eventually answered, breathing in and out. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I haven’t gotten Bev anything either. Not yet anyway,” Richie answered, his voice light and it immediately made Eddie a lot calmer than he had been ten seconds ago. “Maybe we can go together? We both have different friendships with Bev so maybe we can put our brains together to come up with the ultimate birthday gift.”

There was nothing that Eddie wanted more than to spend time with Richie, even if it was shopping for a birthday present for their close personal friend. He would do anything just to see Richie again, to watch him smile and hear his laugh in person. He never thought that he would ever feel this with another person, and yet, here Richie was on the other end of the phone, practically offering himself up on a silver platter. Who was Eddie to turn him down? Especially when he felt the same. 

“I’d love to.”


	3. the shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go shopping for Bev's gift and Eddie goes to one of Richie's skits at SNL.

The sound of a horn blaring from outside his apartment made Eddie jump and stick his head out of the window. He smiled to himself, realising it was Richie, alerting him that he had arrived so they could head to the mall for birthday present shopping. He grabbed his jacket, and his keys before heading down the stairs and into the passenger seat of Richie’s Camaro.

“Good morning,” Eddie smiled, buckling up and turning his attention to Richie, who was staring at him with soft eyes. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Immediately, his hands moved to his face, trying to rub whatever Richie was staring at off.

Richie laughed and reached out, taking Eddie’s hands and moving them away from his face, “There is nothing on your face Eds. I was just admiring how adorable you look in the morning.”

Suddenly, Eddie spluttered and he felt his face turn a light shade of red, his heart thumping hard in his chest. “I- you…you can’t just say things like that-” He muttered, tucking some hair behind his ear as he looked out of the window to the sidewalk. Next to him, Richie laughed again before taking off down the street towards the mall. “Don’t laugh at me, asshole.”

“I’m not laughing at you, Eds.” Richie assured him and he moved a hand to settle on Eddie’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze to calm him down. Eddie sagged back against the seat, biting down at his lip as he thought about how amazing Richie was, how patient with him he was. No other guy Eddie had ever been with had been this understanding of his anxiety.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered, turning his head back to look at Richie, whose eyes were focused on the road but he knew he was still listening. “It’s just taking me a while to get used to…intimacy with another guy. It’s been a while.”

Richie hummed in understanding, giving Eddie’s knee another squeeze, “I completely get it, and we’ll move as slow or as fast as you want to Eds. I quite like you, and I’d like to get to know you better, if you’d let me. The offer of a date still stands, and you are still welcome to come see the taping of my SNL skits whenever you want.” He smiled. “There is no pressure for this to become something before you’re ready.”

Eddie’s heart swelled, how the hell had he got so lucky to land someone like Richie? Even though Richie was allowing him to set the pace of their budding relationship, Eddie had never felt the urge to just say ‘fuck it’ and got head first into it. However, the anxious feeling began to creep up once more, stopping those thoughts in their tracks and he smiled. “Thank you, that means…so much to me.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, the radio playing softly until Richie indicated to enter the parking lot of the mall. The temperature was starting to drop as they delved further into November, and the cold air hit Eddie the second he stepped out of the car, causing him to shiver. Richie was by his side almost immediately, an arm wrapping around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”

Another flush made its way onto Eddie’s cheeks, but he didn’t turn his head away this time, trying to push himself further out of his comfort zone. He wasn’t sure what was making him act this way, but a small feeling made him think that it was because he was sure Richie would be there to catch him if he fell.

Thankfully, as it was so early in the morning, the mall was practically empty. Eddie knew though that it wouldn’t last, as people would be arriving soon for their early Christmas Shopping and it would turn into a manic rush as well as long never ending queues. The sooner they could get round the mall to find Bev a present, the better.

“What were you thinking?” Eddie asked as they walked past all the more expensive shops. “I was thinking of buying her a new handbag, as the one she uses right now is falling apart at the seams. I’d hate for it to break when she is on a night out and lose her stuff.”

They stopped outside a handbag store and walked inside, browsing the vast collection the store had to offer. Eddie was easy when it came to gift buying as he would choose something and always put the receipt in with the gift, so if the receiver didn’t like it, they could always take it back. After about twenty minutes of searching, Eddie finally saw a Michael Kors handbag that Bev would just love.

“This is nice,” Richie grinned, lifting it up and checking all the zippers and secret pockets inside the bag. “She’ll love you forever for buying her this.” He laughed, wrapping his arm back around Eddie’s shoulders as they headed to the checkout. “How about I add a purse in here and we can give them to her as a joint present?”

Eddie nodded at the idea, knowing Bev would love to have a matching purse and handbag. They moved over to the purses and Richie found one from the same designer that would match the handbag Eddie had chosen. With their two items they made their way back to the checkout and $450 dollars later, they were out of the shop.

“Damn, that was an expensive birthday gift,” Eddie muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, which read 12:34. “Do you want to get some lunch?” He asked and Richie nodded his head enthusiastically, leading them to the escalator and down to the food court.

The mall was starting to get busy with the lunch rush, but they were lucky to find a table in a more secluded area of the food court. Richie remained standing and had a look about, “McDonalds?” He asked and Eddie laughed, nodding his head.

“McDonalds.”

* * * * *

On Wednesday morning, thankfully one of Eddie’s days off, he received a message from Richie with all the details for his SNL skit that afternoon. Of course, his whole body was thrumming with nerves, but he had called his therapist and she had calmed him down, explaining that this was a good thing for him and that she was sure Richie wouldn’t push him to do anything he was uncomfortable with.

With her positive words in mind, Eddie planned for the day ahead. He showered, shaved and picked out the nicest outfit that he could find before calling a cab to take him to the studio. Richie’s message was very clear, so Eddie wouldn’t get confused, and he was so grateful for that.

**[From Richie] ** Get to the studio for 1pm. When you come in the front door, there will be a sign to the left saying Studio 2. Go up there and press the button, let them know your name and someone will come collect you and bring you to where I am. See you soon! <3

Each time Eddie read over the message, his heart skipped a beat at the little heart Richie placed at the end. It put a smile to his face, which Eddie knew was the reason Richie added it in the first place. As the cab pulled up outside of the studio for SNL, Eddie quickly paid the driver and stepped out, following Richie’s instructions until he was outside the door to Studio 2.

He pressed the button and after a few moments, a voice came through the intercom, startling Eddie a little. “Yes?”

“Uh, hi…my name is Eddie Kaspbrak. I’m a friend of Richie Tozier?” Eddie stammered a little and the voice on the other side inhaled. “Is…everything alright?”

“Yes of course, someone will be down to collect you shortly.” The woman said and then the intercom beeped, signalling the end of the conversation. Less than five minutes later, someone was opening the door and smiling as they let Eddie inside, closing it behind them.

They didn’t speak, which only added to Eddie’s anxiety, as he was shuffled down the long corridor to stop outside a room. The person who collected him knocked on the door, and Eddie let out a sigh of relief when Richie opened it, greeting him with a wide smile. “Eds, you made it!”

Unable to help himself, Eddie launched forward, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist in a tight hug. Just being close to someone familiar and not a bunch of total strangers made him feel a million times better. “Hi sorry, just so many new people at once, wasn’t expecting it.”

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie inside of his dressing room and closing the door to give them more privacy. “I knew I should have sent someone to collect you from your house, fuck. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Eddie shook his head. “No getting here was fine, it was just…the people who came to get me, and the woman on the intercom, they were a bit…brash? And I know they probably didn’t mean anything by it, but I couldn’t help but feel that I had done something to ruin their day. You know?”

Richie pulled him in for another hug then, before leading him over to where there was some tea and coffee set out. “Of course, I completely understand. Next time, I’ll come and get you personally myself. All you need to do is call me okay? You ever feel weird or uncomfortable, just call me and I’ll be there.”

Eddie felt his heart swell and he bit his lip, “Thank you, Richie…you have no idea how much that means to me.” He reached over and took Richie’s hand, squeezing it. They really were moving as slowly as possible, at Eddie’s pace, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to make any more moves other than hand holding. Not yet anyway.

“So, I was thinking that tomorrow...we could go on that date we talked about, if you’re not busy?” Richie asked, a nervous smile on his face. “I may have planned one out, but if you’re not feeling it then we can totally postpone it to another time. I’ll understand.”

This time, a smile broke out on Eddie’s face and he lifted his hand to cover over Richie’s mouth. “Shut up for a second will you? I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow. I told you, I like spending time with you and I do owe you that date. It better meet my expectations.”

Before Richie could answer, the producer opened the door and stuck his head in, “Richie, we’re ready for you. Mr Kaspbrak if you could head to the audience ready for filming that would be great.” With that, he was gone.

Eddie grinned and reached up on his tip toes, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek, “Break a leg, I’ll be waiting for you after you’re done.” He pulled back and giggled at the blush rising on Richie’s cheek. “Richie, go!”

“Right, right,” Richie nodded. “Enjoy the show, Eds. I hope I make you laugh as much as I want to!” Richie winked and left the room, Eddie following behind and using the signs to take him to the audience seating. There was a seat with his name on it, right at the front and he smiled at the two boys sitting next to him.

Richie’s skit was…really funny in fact. The skit was all about auditioning for some weird clown movie, and Richie was constantly changing his outfits and characters as he ‘auditioned’ for all the different parts. He had to cover his mouth to control his giggling, and at one point the boy next to him handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes.

Once the filming was over, Richie left to get back into his normal outfit and the two boys turned their attention to Eddie. “I have never seen someone laugh that hard at Richie before. How much did he pay you?” The man with curly dark hair asked, raising an eyebrow. The man next to him, dark skin and rather tall rolled his eyes and offered out his hand.

“Ignore Stan, he just likes to wind Richie up. I’m Mike, by the way. You must be Eddie?” The man, Mike, introduced himself. “Richie mentioned that you were coming along, asked us to make you feel welcome, but you seemed to be having a grand time all on your own.”

Eddie bit down on his lip and looked between the two of them, “You’re friends with Richie? Close friends?”

The other man, Stan, nodded and stepped forward to offer his own hand out, shaking Eddie’s in greeting. “Yeah, though sometimes I wish he wasn’t. Richie and I have been friends since kindergarten, I’m used to his crap by now and soon, you will be too.” He smirked as Richie approached them. 

“Oh god, please don’t scare him away Staniel!” Richie gasped, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder to pull him in close. “How did you like the skit? I hope you were laughing your little socks off. Couldn’t see for the bright lights.”

“Oh he was laughing alright, very hysterical,” Stan supplied, smirking in Eddie’s direction before taking Mike’s hand. “We’ll be seeing you at Bev’s dinner on Friday I hope?” He asked. “Looks like it’s shaping up to be a good night.”

Richie simply pulled Eddie closer, resting his chin on top of his head. The whole act made Eddie feel as though they had been dating for years, not just started seeing each other a few days ago...if that was what they were to one another. Richie hadn’t said anything to him, and Eddie wasn’t about to bring it up. “We’ll definitely be there, we’re looking forward to it, aren’t we Eds?”

Nodding his head, Eddie leaning into the touch and looked up at Richie with a warm smile, completely missing the look that was shared between Stan and Mike. “Yeah, we’re looking forward to it.”

* * * * *

Richie drove Eddie to his apartment door, cutting the engine and leaning back in the driver’s seat, “Here we are, home sweet home.” He grinned. “Thanks for coming today. It was nice to see you in the crowd, and I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did. I really did.” Eddie smiled, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “I’m really glad you invited me, pushed me out of my comfort zone. Not many people have the ability to do that.” He admitted.

With a wide grin, Richie reached his hand out to place it over Eddie’s hand that wasn’t playing with his hair, “I’ll try and push you out of your comfort zone for as long as you will let me. I like you Eddie, and I want to get to know you and spend time with you.”

Eddie felt like he was stuck in a dream as there was no way someone as amazing as Richie Tozier was genuinely showing interest in him. There was no way that Richie actually wanted to spend time with Eddie Kaspbrak, shy and anxious Eddie Kaspbrak. Yet, Richie  _ did _ and if Eddie didn’t jump on the chance, then he would probably lose Richie. 

Which was why Eddie sucked in a deep breath and took a leap. A small one, but a leap all the same. “Will you walk me to my door?” He asked and his stomach fluttered at the way Richie’s eyes lit up, nodding his head. 

“Of course, stay there. Let me get the door for you.” Richie was out of the car in an instant, running around to the other side and opening the door for Eddie. It all happened so fast that Eddie barely had time to react, and a blush spread out over his cheeks as he took Richie’s extended hand, slipping out of the car.

They took their time walking up the path to Eddie’s apartment building, and even more time walking up the stairs to his door. As they came to a stop outside Eddie’s apartment, he fished in his pocket for his keys, pulling them out and waving them with a mutter of, “Found them.”

A million thoughts were swimming through Eddie’s mind at that moment. Should he go inside and close the door? Should he invite Richie in? He paused at that one, not sure if he was ready for  _ that _ particular leap. Once his mind had calmed, Eddie slipped the keys into the lock and opened the door just a crack before turning back around to face Richie. “I had a really nice time tonight,” he breathed out once more and Richie smiled.

“Hey, I don’t...don’t think I expect anything from you because you asked me to walk you to your door. Baby steps, yeah?” Richie assured him and Eddie let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. Richie flashed him another grin and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and stepping back. “I’ll text you, when I get home okay?”

Eddie nodded and Richie tipped his head, turning to make his way back down the hall to the stairwell. It was then that Eddie made his second spontaneous decision of the night. “Richie! Wait!” He called after him, running down the hall until he was standing in front of Richie, who had turned back to face him. “You forgot something.” Without waiting for Richie to ask him what he meant, Eddie pushed up on his toes, settling his hands on Richie’s shoulders as he brought their lips together in a soft, first kiss. 

Richie inhaled sharply before he leaned into it, one of his hands wrapping around Eddie’s waist and the other reaching up to cup his cheek. Then he kissed back, and Eddie just let himself be kissed, giving up on trying to keep up as he completely melted into Richie. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, but it was a perfect one. 

They pulled away, both with huge smiles on their faces and Eddie moved back, the hand that was on his cheek falling limp by Richie’s side. He took a few steps back towards his apartment, cheeks burning just a little. “Pick me up on Friday?”

All Richie did was nod his head, a wide smile on his lips as he too stepped back towards the hall. As Eddie reached his apartment he slipped inside with one final wave and rested his back against the door, sliding down it as he squealed into the empty apartment. 

For the first time in what felt like years...Eddie Kaspbrak felt completely and utterly happy. 


	4. the birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats us! Hope you enjoyed this little fic!

Friday night came around a lot quicker than Eddie thought it would, and soon he was standing in front of his mirror, running a hand through his hair as he tried to make it stay in place. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, swearing to himself at the time. It was almost six thirty, which meant that Richie would be there to pick him up any minute now, and he was nowhere near ready.

Just as that thought left his mind, the doorbell to his apartment rung, causing Eddie to jump a little and rush from his room to the buzzer. He sucked in a breath and pressed the green button, connecting him to whoever was down stairs. “Hello?”

“Just me, Eds,” Richie called and Eddie bit his lip to try and contain his smile. There was just something about Richie that turned him into a teenage schoolgirl. Normally, something like this would have sent Eddie running into hiding, anxiety rife in his mind, but not with Richie. Never with Richie.

In response, Eddie pressed the accept button, “Come on up.” Before the connection cut off, Eddie heard Richie chuckle and the sound of the main door open and then close behind him. He rushed to the door and pulled it open just as Richie appeared at the stairs. “Hey…”

Richie grinned, moving closer so he was only a few feet away from Eddie, “Hey to you too,” he muttered softly and leaned down to give Eddie a very light welcoming kiss on the lips, one that made a bright red blush cover his cheeks. “Was that okay?”

“Uh huh,” Eddie nodded, biting his lip and pulling Richie inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. “Yeah,” he whispered, his fingers gripping onto the lapels of Richie’s jacket. “Sorry, I’m not quite ready yet, I can’t get my hair to sit the way I want it to.”

He moved back then, intending to head back to his mirror and continue the fight with his hair, but Richie stopped him. “Let me?” Richie offered and Eddie nodded his head. With a grin, Richie moved a hand to the front of Eddie’s hair and ran his hand through it, messing it up a little, but at the same time making it look...good. Eddie turned to look into the mirror in the hallway and he bit his lip. “What do you think?” Richie asked. 

“How do you do it?” Eddie asked, his eyes wide. “I’ve been trying so hard to get it to look nice and you come along and run a hand through it and boom. Perfect.” He crossed his arms, pouting slightly. Richie laughed, tossing his head back and Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Richie teased, pinching his cheek a little. “Eds, you look amazing. Even if you were walking around with bed head, I’d still think you were perfect. Stop worrying. You look stunning in that outfit by the way, and I would love to appreciate you, but if we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late for dinner and never hear the end of it from Bev.”

Richie was right, and Eddie knew it, so he nodded and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and grabbing the wrapped up gift he had sat on the coffee table. It was going to be a long night, considering Bill was going to be there and Eddie hadn’t seen him in person since that night at the club. He had tried to make contact over the week, but Eddie wasn’t quite ready to forgive his friend and a deep part of him didn’t want Bill to know he was seeing Richie, as the other boy would probably try and make a move. 

The thought of Bill hitting on Richie made Eddie’s stomach twist and he felt a little sick. Richie frowned at him, noticing the change in his mood and stepped closer, cupping Eddie’s cheeks in his hands, “Eds? You okay there?”

Eddie nodded his head, looking up at Richie and forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine Rich. Don’t worry about me. Shall we?” He asked, pointing to the door. Richie paused for a moment, and Eddie thought he was going to push, but instead he just nodded and opened the front door. Eddie let out a breath and they both headed down the stairs to Richie’s car to make their way to Bev’s place.

The drive there was relatively silent, the radio playing softly to fill the lack of chatter. About halfway through the journey, Richie moved the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel to lace with Eddie’s. “You know that you don’t need to worry about anything, right?” He spoke up, making Eddie look at him with surprise. “I only have eyes for you.”

Eddie didn’t get the chance to say anything as Richie was pulling up outside of Bev’s place and putting the car into park. Upon closer inspection, Eddie noticed an unfamiliar car parked and let out a breath, thankful that Bill hadn’t arrived yet. He wanted to at least get inside and settled before dealing with him. 

The engine cut and Eddie slipped out of the car, meeting Richie round the other side as they made their way into the house. Before the could knock on the door, Ben pulled it open with a grin, “Guys, you made it, come on in!” Eddie smiled, happy that it was Ben who greeted them, as he knew Ben and it made things less awkward.

“Ben, hey,” Eddie greeted and they both headed into the house, shedding their jackets and shoes before making their way into the living room where Bev was sitting in conversation with Stan and Mike, the two men Eddie had met at Richie’s SNL skit shoot. 

Bev squealed when she saw the two of them arrive together and she moved off the couch and rushed over, pulling the two of them into a hug at the same time. “You guys, I’m so glad you made it. I’m so excited!” Eddie had to admire how well his friend was dressed; in a dark blue dress with leggings and converse. “Come in, come in. We’re just waiting on Bill and then we can get eating. Ben has made an amazing dinner I’m sure!”

Richie turned his head to Ben, his eyebrows raised, “You cooked for all of us Benny Boy? How thoughtful of you.” With a nudge to Ben’s side, Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist and they properly settled into the living room, engaging in conversation with Stan, Mike and Bev.

It was less than ten minutes later when the door opened again and Bill’s voice filtered in from the hallway. “Damn it’s freezing outside but it smells amazing in here!” He appeared in the doorway, a bag in his hand and his hair wind swept over his face. “Happy Birthday Bev!”

Bev moved off of the couch to pull Bill into a hug, thanking him. From over her shoulder, Bill met Eddie’s eyes and they drifted to Richie’s arm that was still wrapped around Eddie’s waist and he raised an eyebrow. Immediately, a sinking feeling settled in Eddie’s stomach. He knew that look, and for the rest of the night he was going to have to sit and watch Bill flirt with Richie and try to convince him that Eddie wasn’t the best match for him.

“Hey Eddie,” Bill started when he pulled away from Bev’s embrace. At his words, Eddie felt Richie tighten his grip around his waist. “Are you still pissed with me, or can we move on from what happened last week? I hate us not talking to each other.”

Eddie bit his lip and then let out a sigh. His need to please people and avoid confrontation was showing its ugly head and he nodded, “Yeah Bill, sure. I’m not that pissed at you anymore anyway.” That was a lie, Eddie was still pretty pissed at Bill, but it was Bev’s birthday and he didn’t want Bill to cause a scene if he’d said that he was still pissed.

Luckily, Ben chose that moment to call everyone to the dinner table, ending the awkward conversation. Everyone made their way to the table and Richie tugged Eddie down into one of the seats next to him. Unfortunately, Bill chose the seat directly across from Richie, watching him with intense eyes that Eddie couldn’t miss. The first half of the meal was uneventful, everyone simply sticking to asking Bev how her birthday had been and what she had received so far. 

It wasn’t until the main course had been finished that everything went to shit. 

Everyone had broken off into their own conversations when Bill made his move, leaning across the table so he could catch Richie’s attention. “I had no idea Bev was friends with Richie Tozier. I watch all of your SNL skits, you’re a genius.” That smirk was on Bill’s face, the one he used when he was trying to score at the clubs and Eddie had to refrain from removing himself from the situation completely. The last thing he wanted was for Bill to snatch Richie away from right under his nose, in front of all their friends. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it. I work hard on my stuff so I’m glad you enjoy it,” Richie answered, and Eddie noticed how he was keeping his voice firm as a hand moved to squeeze his knee under the table. “I’ve heard a lot about you too.”

Bill’s eyes sparkled, “All good things I hope?” He didn’t give Richie a chance to reply before he was laughing, running a hand through his auburn locks and taking a drink. “You should come out clubbing with us sometime. We have a great night out, don’t we Eddie?”

Eddie blinked as Bill turned attention to him and he nodded his head, looking at his napkin. “Yeah, we have fun.” He reached for the wine, taking a gulp of it before sitting the glass back down. By the time he refocused, Bill had launched into a story of his last night out, keeping Richie’s attention on him through occasional touches and eye contact. Richie wasn’t rude either, so of course he listened to everything Bill had to say. In fact, everyone was listening to him, just like they always did. 

Once Bill had moved on to some other topic to do with his life, Eddie had had enough and stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom. He really just needed a break from hearing Bill’s voice in his head, like a nagging earworm. He locked the door and splashed some water on his face, revelling in the silence that the bathroom provided. He knew he couldn’t stay there for long, as someone would come find him and ask why he was taking so long and if he was alright. 

Eddie waited for a few more minutes before turning off the tap and heading back down the stairs. Just before he could walk back into the dining room, he heard his name being mentioned by Bill, so he stopped and listened in to the conversation, confused as to why he was being talked about when he wasn’t in the room.

“How about we leave a little early and I can show you some of the things I have been working on? I’d love to get a professional opinion,” Bill offered, and Eddie didn’t need to be a genius to know that he was asking Richie and Richie alone. He pressed his ear closer, just missing what Richie said in response as Bill spoke up again. “Eddie? Oh he won’t mind. Just say that you’re coming with me and he’ll agree with you.”

At that, Eddie almost walked in, but then Richie spoke up a little louder and he stopped. “Bill, look, you seem like an alright guy, dreams and hardworking and all that. However, you really are a shitty friend. I’m sorry Bev, I know it’s your birthday and I hate causing drama but this needs to be said. Eddie is my boyfriend, I want to make this very clear. I am only interested in Eddie and if you really were the friend that you should be, you should be happy for him instead of trying to steal the people he is interested in.”

“Eddie is riddled with anxiety!” Bill snapped, his voice going a little darker. “You might like him now, but soon his annoying little habits will eat away at you and you’ll leave. It’s what always happens. That’s why I set him up with people that I want to get with, as he’ll send them away and I’ll swoop in and make everything better. Its how we’ve always worked. Eddie doesn’t have the guts to tell me he feels otherwise.”

At some point, Eddie had realised that tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. Of course Bill was right about him, but that still didn’t excuse the way he was treating him. It seemed that Richie had the same thought as him. “Do you realise how fucked up that is? Eddie is your friend and you should be encouraging him to go for what he wants instead of pushing him down so you can get what you want. That is the definition of a toxic relationship, and as long as I’m with him I’ll make sure he knows what an amazing person he is and even if he does get scared, then I’ll make sure he knows that I will be there for him as a friend.”

Eddie chose that moment to make his presence known and he opened the door, making everyone's eyes turn to look at him. Bill’s jaw dropped a little as he realised that not only did Eddie hear everything he said, but the group around him didn’t agree with his thought process. Eddie sucked in a breath and approached Bill, his eyes narrow, “I’m still pissed at you, and I’ll probably stay pissed at you for a long time because what you did was wrong and cruel. Even now, you could see that Richie was with me and you still wanted him to leave me for you. Well guess what Bill, Richie is with me not you, and I’m not planning on letting him go.”

He turned to Richie and offered out his hand, which Richie took without hesitation. Bill looked between the two for a moment before he stood up and left the house, slamming the door behind him. The room fell into a silence, before Bev spoke up, her voice light and airy.

“So, who wants some dessert?” 

* * * * *

It was long after midnight when Eddie and Richie left Beverly’s house and made their way back to Eddie’s apartment. After Bill’s dramatic exit, the party lightened up and they moved away from the table to play some games and drink some more before everyone called it a night and went their separate ways. 

Richie pulled up outside of Eddie’s place and turned to face him, engine still running. “Are you alright? After everything that happened?” He asked and Eddie slowly nodded his head.

“Yeah I’m…I’m more than okay.” Eddie bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. The feelings that he had for Richie were increasing by the second, the more that he spent with the man. He may not be ready for anything sexual just yet, but he was ready to make another step in their relationship. “Do you want to stay the night?” 

“What?” Richie asked, his eyes wide and a smile playing on his lips. “You want me to come inside and spend the night with you? Are you sure Eds? We can take this as slow as you want.” 

Eddie cut him off by taking his hand, squeezing it softly, “I’m sure. I want you to come inside and spend the night with me. You’re my boyfriend, you said so yourself, and boyfriends spend the night at each other’s places.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped out of the car. Behind him, Richie cut the engine and locked the car, following Eddie up the steps and into his apartment building. 

“Limits?” Richie asks after shedding his jacket, pulling Eddie into his arms and holding him close. “Tell me what’s okay and what’s not. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not ready for sex yet,” Eddie admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly. “However, I’m not opposed to a little heavy making out on the bed before we fall asleep. What do you say to that?”

As Richie laughed and tugged Eddie down the hall towards the bedroom, Eddie couldn’t help but think that this was a positive start to a new beginning, especially if he had Richie at his side. 


End file.
